Kalin Grim
Kalin Grim is the former leader of the Omega Blue Suns. She was betrayed by her merc rival, Tarcus Kolo, who convinced her fellow mercs to turn against her. For the past couple of years, Kalin had become a cold-hearted, hardened, and ruthless mercenary. Early Life Born in the slums of Hungary, Kalin was an orphan doing anything to get by. Her trouble with the police caught up to her. When her final time being caught, they sent her to a prison. For many years, she became the "boss" of the cells she lived in. No one dared to cross her. Those who did ended up dead the next day. Prison officials decided she would be more "cooperative" in a more secure prison. Time in Purgatory and Escape Kalin was being held at a correctional facility. The officials declared her "too sensitive" to keep imprisoned. She was taken and exchanged to Purgatory. A maximum security prison starship. Guards often described her as an animal. Due to her somewhat savage and violent nature, she was always seperated from others. Kalin may have been considered unstable, but kept her calm nature among guards. Many predicted that she was planning an escape. The warden authorized double security around her cell when suspicion rised among the guards. This did not seem to matter when she instigated a riot. Kalin started the riot by being willingly raped by a turian guard and skunked the guards prison cell key. She familierized herself with the ship, unlocked the prison cells and successfully escaped. Warden Kuril ordered her troops to focuse on the riot, this decision is what made Kalin's escape a success. Kuril made sure if Kalin were to be captured again, he would have her cryo-frozen for life. Blue Suns recruitment Kalin went to Omega to avoid being followed. Her cunning skills made her pass screening. Also, she disguised herself as a female Blue Sun member. But failed when she was going through a drug screening for new recruits. The Blue Sun leader, Tarak called his best subordinate to kill her. Kalin proved to excelled against. Mocking Tarak's subordinate as "inferior". Tarak became enraged but felt the Suns could use someone like Kalin. She was admitted into the Suns. Throughout her years, Kalin's history in the Blue Suns was very bloody, fast, and touchy. She became the top Blue Sun leaders of Omega. With Tarak leaving for home, he left Tarcus Kolo in command in his absence. With Tarak gone, Kalin took it to her advantage. It was when she convinced everyone that was close to the new boss of the Omega Blue Suns, to turn against the new leader. This coup would make her the new leader. Many thought she would run the Suns better than anyone else. Kalin approached her, and pointed a gun she drew from her side. Then suddenly, she was betrayed by the the people she thought was convinced to turn against the Suns leader. Kalin fought her way out and killed half the Suns in doing so. She now viewed Tarcus Kolo as a enemy. In ways to make Tarcus come out, Kalin turned their operations around. Killing debt collectors, destroyed valuable supply lines, and killing high-ranking members. This put a massive blow to the Blue Suns. Tarcus had enough of Kalin. He called her out and failed to kill her. She decided not to join the Blue Suns after Tarcus' death. Instead, she became a regular gun for hire. Leaving Blue Suns Becoming a gun for hire, Kalin however was not finished with the Suns. Still harboring a hate to her former squad members, she waited several months to exact her revenge on them for turning against her mutiny attempt. She eventually managed to contact an inside source to reveal the locations of her former squad members and friends affiliated with the Blue Suns. First, Anturo Arcarian, a turian who she often dated who died from a spiked cup of coffee. Second, was Tarcos Kolo's sister, who Kalin went to kill herself. Third, was Virgil Cestril aboard the MSV Diran, who left after Kalin's failed revolt and saw him as a "loose end". The assassin sent was captured but was successfull nevertheless. The fourth and final member was a human under the nickname "Roulette" who was the teams sniper. Kalin had Roulette die from falling inside a ship's ion propeller, causing severe disembowlment. Months after getting her full revenge, Kalin look to start her own group. And starting with Kev Hadar. And later, Garret Eden. Then Olar Kess. Category:Articles by Dantanius Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries